Kitty Craft Chronicles: Equestria Girls
by Kitty Craft
Summary: Kitty Crafts life was perfect, she had the blue blur as best friend, she was a great Freedom Fighter, her life was perfect. Until Kitty And Sonic found a mirror, after entering, they found themselves as humans in a high school called Canterlot High. Join Sonic, Kitty Craft, the main 6, Spike, and many more to help Twilight and Sonic win the Crown and get the Chaos Emeralds back!
1. A new world

Hi, I'm Kitty Craft and I live on Mobius with my Best Friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm a cream colored Hedgehog with blue eyes, brown hair with blue in it, a blue t-shirt, a red skirt, and black shoes. I'm a Freedom Fighter, like Sonic but I can't run as fast as him. Me and Sonic are having a picnic at a waterfall.

"I thought you didn't like water" I gasped at he beautiful site. Sonic laughed.

"I do, I just saw this place on a run and thought of you" I swear I saw his face turn pink for a moment. "Theres more!" Sonic then pointed to the waterfall. I looked at him with confusion, until a rainbow came out of the waterfall, into the lake. I looked at the rainbow with delight.

"Sonic! It's so beautiful!" Sonic looked at me and opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but then the water turned into crystal.

"What?!" Both of us looked at the sight with confused lookes, then the rainbow disappeared and what was left was a crystal mirror.

"Let's go check it out!" Sonic grabbed my arm and dashed to the crystal mirror.

"Sonic, what just happened?" Sonic looked at me.

"don't know..." He said staring at the mirror. He touched the glass, but his hand went strait through. Then he grabbed my arm.

"Sonic, what are you-?" Sonic put his finger on my lips.

"We are going to go through this mirror and see the other side, k?" I sighed and nodded. We both went through the mirror, then everything went black. The next thing I know I'm on cement. I open my eyes to see a statue in frount of me.

"Kitty? Is that you?" I heard Sonic's voice and I turned to see a peach skin colored teen boy with emerald green eyes, blue spiky hair, white shirt with a gold ring on it, dark blue jacket, and red shoes with white straps and gold buckles.

F"S-Sonic?" The teen looked at me with confusion.

"well du! Who else?" He said.

"Then why do you look human?"

"What do you mean Kitty, I'm not-" he looked down and screamed.

"Please don't scream again" Sonic nodded.

"Well your human too so..." I looked down to see my regular clothing so I looked at my reflection on the statue. I was a cream colored teen girl with blue eyes, brown hair with blue in it, But my shirt had a YouTube play button on it.

"so... What now?" I looked at Sonic and stood up.,l

"we enter that school and blend in of course" I looked at Sonic with a confused look.

"you don't like school"

"I kinda had the seven chaos emeralds with me and they are in that building..." I face palmed.

"UG! Fine! We go to school..." We entered the building and the bell rang. Students came everywhere. We where pushed out of the crowd to see a light yellow girl with pink hair, cyan eyes, a white tank top, a light green skirt with three butterfly's in a triangle being bullied by a light orange with red and yellow hair, purple shirt with a yellow and orange sun on it, cyan eyes, an orange skirt with yellow and purple streaks on it, and a black leather jacket.

"You shouldn't touch anything that isn't yours!" The girls with the jacket said.

"I-it didn't belong to you eather..." The girl with the white tank top said shyly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"N-n-nothing" I couldn't take it anymore.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" The girl with the leather jacket turned to me and glared.

"What did you just say?!" She stepped closer to me, I stepped closer to her.

"I said 'How dare you speak to her that way!'" The girl with the leather jacket grinned.

"you must me new here, I can speak to anyone, anyway I want!" The girl with the leather jacket walked away. Sonic ran up to the girl with the white tank top and helped her up.

"I can't beleave you stood up to her" the girl said shyly.

"Well Kitty Craft here didn't want you to get hurt" Sonic told her.

"I mean, nobody stands up to Sunset Shimmer!" The girl said.

"I'm Sonic and that's Kitty Craft" he told her.

"I-I'm Fluttershy" she said so quietly that I couldn't hear her, but Sonic did.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy!" Sonic said.

"Fluttershy, have you happen to see seven emeralds?" I asked her. Fluttershy nodded.

"they where just on the grass, I think someone dropped them, so I gave them to Principle Celestia" Fluttershy said.

"where is she?" I asked.

"In her office, she'll loves to meet new students" both me and Sonic ran in two difftrent directions to come back to ask Fluttershy where Principle Celestial is. "Third door on the left".

"Thank you!" Both me and Sonic said. This was going to be a rough day...


	2. Meeting Twilight

Both me and Sonic went to meet this "Principle Celestia" and talk to her about the Chaos Emeralds that Fluttershy found.

"well… should we knock?" Sonic looked at the door.

"well we have to, it's the only way to get the Emeralda back, go back to Mobius, and go back to our normal lives" Sonic noded and knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice said inside the office. We entered the room to see two females in the room. One was about our age with light purple skin, dark purple hair with a pink and purple streaks in it, magenta eyes, a light blue top with a small pink bow on it, a purple skirt with a six pointed star on it, and purple boots. The other woman was about in her 20s or 30s with blue, pink, and green wavy hair, a yellow top with a sun pin on it, blue jeans, black shoes, pinkish whitish skin, and pink eyes.

"h-hello I'm Kitty Craft and this is my friend Sonic Spines, we are new here…" The older woman smiled.

"I am Principal Celestia, are you two here about the fall formal too?" Both me and Sonic looked at each other with confusion.

"What's the fall formal?" Sonic asked.

"It's a dance and the students select a Prince and Princess" Celestia replied. "oh its time for lunch, you three should go" we all nod and leave the office.

"So… can anyone join?" The other girl asked.

"yes, and if you need me, my door is always open" After Celestia said that, she slammed the door shut.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my dog Spike" Then a dog came out of Twilights backpack and he barked.

"Do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?"I asked, but Twilight shrugged. Then an 8 year old kid with orangish yellowish skin, orange hair, sky blue eyes, white shirt with a wrench on it, a orange jacket, a belt with two fake fox tails attached to it, blue jeans, and half white half red shoes came running by with Fluttershy. They stopped when they reached us

"Hey Twilight!" the kid said between pants. Fluttershy knowest both me and Sonic standing there.

"Hello Sonic and Kitty" Fluttershy said to us.

"Hey Fluttershy, so… what were you two running from?" Sonic asked. Fluttershy and the kid looked at their feet.

"Scourge and Sunset Shimmer where kinda…. bashing on out lockers" The kid said softly. I couldn't help but feel bad for this kid, he reminded me to much of Tails back on Mobius.

"What were they doing that for?" I asked, but the kid just shrugged.

"Maybe they wanted revenge for giving Principle Celestia the crown I found and the 7 gems Fluttershy found" The boy replied

"And they really seemed to want the crown and gems so bad, but we don't know why" both Fluttershy and the kid looked toward us. "its almost lunch, the lunchroom is this way just follow me and Miles". We all noded but me, Sonic, and Twilight stayed back so they couldn't hear us chat.

"You're from another world aren't you" Twilight accused. Both me and Sonic where confused, how could she know?

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, and how did you figure it out?" Sonic said quietly.

"Well it wasn't hard, you two acted like you didn't know the place… and I overheard you talking outside the office" Both me and Sonic looked down. "but don't worry, because I'm from another world also and so is spike" as if on cue, the purple dog came out of her backpack.

"In our world, I'm not even a dog, im a fire breathing dragon" Spike said with his chin up high. "and Twilight is a pony Princess, that crown is her Element of Harmony/ crown."

"We need to get it back in 3 days or the portal will close for another 30 moons" Twilight and Spike looked down for a few seconds.

"Well in our world, those 7 gems are Chaos Emeralds, if we don't get them back, they could land in the wrong hands, then we are all in trouble" Sonic told them. What if we didn't get the Chaos Emeralds back in time, what if we are stuck here for 30 moons, wait… how long is 30 moons anyway? 3 years? 30 years? is 30 moons anything like 30 full moons? Ok, my brain hurts now. It doesnt matter how long we will be stuck here for, what matters is that we will be stuck here for a long time and Eggman can attack. I know everyone can fight for themselves, but not for 30 years or 3 years. They need the Chaos Emeralds, without them, Mobius is doomed.

"I won't let that happen" I said as we all walked into the cafeteria.


End file.
